Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. With respect to media files, multitrack media files are gaining popularity. Service providers are developing formats that will enable usage of multiple tracks for multiple media types. However, there is currently no framework that provides inclusion of multiple user interface elements that allows semantic rendering of a multitrack media file based on the media file's characteristics and/or features. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to enable multimodal user interface encoding of multitrack media files based on media characteristics, as well as device capabilities and user preferences.